Hell On Earth
by Kanna Raimi
Summary: Demon Ciel needs a new staff to help with his new life with Elizabeth, and Sebby gets the D.GrayMan cast on the job. New Version!
1. The Young Lord Is Hiring

**Kanna: As promised, a new updated version is in full-swing!  
Raimi: We are dedicated to writing , so when we see potential being crushed we have to fix it.  
Kanna: We saw that people liked it, and were interested in seeing more.  
Raimi: We tried, but were struggling with the continuation,so we scraped the ending of the first chapter and redid it.  
Kanna: Let us know if we made the right choice. Two Oc's have been added for a future plot twist.**

* * *

"Sebastian!" yelled Ciel sounding panicky. Sebastian quickly walked to the living room of his house, to see what his new _ward_ had done this time. "What Ciel. What is it now?" he asked annoyed. "Do you remember what today is? Or better yet whose birthday it is?!" hyperventilated Ciel. Sebastian appeared deep in thought, then realization hit him and he hums "Lady Elizabeth". Ciel stops and stares at Sebastian, "Yes, she is turning 16 today.

Her carriage should be arriving at the manor tomorrow. When they get there and the staff says I haven't been there for 5 years, she will be killed." Sebastian frowns slightly, "Why killed, why not engaged to someone else?" Ciel shakes his head, "I was her last hope." Ciel felt his left eye, where his contract once was. It had taken two days for the contract to fade away. "My eye….Sebastian, is it possible for me to wager other people's souls?"

Sebastian turned away to hide his smile and whispered, "I knew it was only a matter of time." He turned around to face Ciel, with his poker face on, "Yes, but it takes quite a few souls for me to agree to that sort of contract." Ciel's eyes sparkled at the un-spoken challenge. "I will promise you the souls of all the mortals unfortunate enough to catch your fancy, if they do not interfere with my life in a drastic way. All you have to do in return is get me new servants and turn Lizzie into a demon as well."

"Deal.", purred Sebastian as he leaned forward to grab Ciel's left hand with his. Their devil signs pulsed _(Ciels pentagram has an over lapping design with a rook in the middle.) _and the others seal was stamped in the left eye of both demons. "Now that the deal has been settled I suggest you change your appearance to that of a 17 year old, young master."

Ciel stepped back into the shadows and when he stepped forward he was a handsome 17-year-old, blue-haired noble with navy-blue slacks, and a navy-blue vest over top of a white college shirt. A black tie, and navy-blue over-coat, black socks and shoes and eye patch finish the look. "I'll still be able to adjust my form outside of hell right?" questions Ciel. "Only minute changes are available to you on Earth, and only in really dark areas." answered Sebastian sorrowfully.

With a wave of Sebastian's hand a portal blacker than black appeared and sucked them up. They landed right in front of a ruined mansion that people had attempted to clean. "When you return, the bodies of those insignificant servants will be out back. This I promise." Ciel promised to Sebastian. "Remember my lord, a demons always keeps their word. Don't promise things you cannot do." Sebastian grins wickedly, as he reminded Ciel. Ciel scoffed at the obvious meaning in those words.

As Sebastian jumped onto a roof nearby, Ciel walked into his manor and immediately ran into Meirin. "You! … Could you be the young master Ciel?!" she shrieked. Ciel grabbed her throat and squeezed hard lifting her off the ground, Meirin dropped the plate she was carrying. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and you have dishonored my family's name by living in this dump of a manor under my name!" Ciel shouted, his revealed eye shining purple, as he tightened his grip on her neck. Meirin whimpered weakly, while tears ran down her face. Ciel growled in her face and squeezed harder until he heard her neck snap. He threw her limp body to a wall, just as Finnian ran into the room crying.

"Who are you!? How could you kill Meirin, you monster!?" Ciel grabbed Finnian's fist, just as it was about to hit him, and flipped him over and smashed him into the ground. After breaking Finnian's arm, Ciel buried his hand in Finnian's heart. "Two down, one to go." counted Ciel, as he walked towards the kitchen, flicking blood off his hand. As Ciel opened the door, Bard lit the stove. "Is that you master? I haven't seen you in years!" Ciel grins and says, "Yet you continued to live in this burned down mansion under my name for 5 years. Do you have any idea how that taints my family name?"

Ciel spit with pure venom in his voice. Bard, catching that his master was mad, backed up to the stove. The room grew dark and the ovens flame grew. Bard shook with fear, as the only thing he could see was a purple glint in his masters usually blue eye. Suddenly the flames devoured Bard, when they died the lights came back on to reveal a burned corpse. Ciel brought all the corpses out-back, and told a terrified Tanaka to sit with them and close his eyes until told to open them. Once Tanaka's eyes were closed, Ciel watched all the lights in the manor break. Then the darkness spread so that it covered the outside of the manor. When the darkness receded the manor was in perfect condition, inside and outside, and the lights where all on.

"Tanaka you may open your eyes now. I had not meant to frighten you. I have … changed. I can do things no normal person should be able to do" Tanaka nodded, wide-eyed, to show his understanding. "Sebastian has gone to get new servants, they will probably be more … _unique _… than our old staff. Don't ask questions, okay?" Tanaka nodded, poofed into his true form and bowed. "I exist only to sere the Phantomhives."

* * *

Meanwhile With Sebastian

A flurry of feathers revealed a smirking Sebastian as he watched as a useless, and rebellious pawn was pushed back by the sheer power of the two blurs of color coming at him. one white and one navy blue, the seemed to dance as one entity. "A battle on the top of a building strategically placed at the top of a cliff, and by the sounds I'm hearing another one is taking place inside the building." Sebastian lowered himself until he was floating right next to his rebellious pawn as he was pined down.

"Hello there, Millennium Earl. I have come to retrieve Road Kamelot, and Tyki Mikk." Sebastian smiled down at the man pinned down by a gleaming white cloak and a glowing katana. "Don't you dare lay one finger on my children!," growled the man as he struggled against his restraints. "Who the hell are you!," barked out a deep Asian voice in clear English. Sebastian bowed his head at the long-haired Asian and the albino European-looking young man,"I am but a servant dedicated to serving my master. It appears that there is a three on four battle going on in your favor. I could speed along your victory if you allow me to take Mistress Road, and Master Tyki." The long-haired Asian swung his sword at Sebastian, who parried with two knives.

Sebastian smiled,"You do not have the skills to kill me ...," he paused as the knives cracked and shattered,"... however you do have tremendous skill." The Asian man growled but the albino man used his cloak to hold him back by the waist. The Earl used this distraction for a quick getaway, dodging all of the albino's attacks. " Do we have an agreement or shall I take them by force?," asked Sebastian with a sinister smile. The Asian and the albino shared a look of understanding, and the albino spoke. "We accept your terms and ask only that you take us and one other comrade as well."

A look of shock passed over Sebastian face before it was quickly masked with a look of indifference. Sebastian flashed behind the fleeing Millennium Earl, grabbed his neck and snapped it. Sebastian let him fall to the ground, the mans violent black soul in his hands. He threw it to the albino, and it turned gray at his touch. "As I thought you are a tainted priest, one destined to protect from the shadows. What is your name dark priest?"

"My name is Allen Walker, an exorcist, and the the fourteenth Noah. I sense that you are not human, however when I activate my eye I do not see a chained soul. Instead I see what appears to be the orb of a human. I can tell that you are not however, as your orb is far darker than even the evilest human. So I ask ... what are you?"

"The Fourteenth ... the Noah of Music. Tell me, what do you hear when you listen to my song?," asked Sebastian with a look of curiosity on his face. "Your song is both malevolent and soothing, a sort of twisted pleasure. Will you answer my question now?," asked an impatient Allen. A large boom resounded behind them, as a redhead, an Asian girl, Road, and Tyki jumped up through a newly created hole. The Noah cried tears of blood although on their faces a look of restrained happiness shone.

"We felt the Earl pass, we are no longer your enemies. We will not surrender however we do ask for a truce," announced Tyki as he ttok of his hat and lit a cigarette. Sebastian shook his head,"Even after so long, you still smoke those disgusting things." Tyki's head shot up at Sebastian's voice and his cigarette dropped at the sight of him. "Crow," whispered Road as real tears poured from her eyes. "I go by Sebastian now, I have come to take you back to my current master. However I have also gotten these two and a comrade of theirs." At this both comrades looked at Allen and the Asian man.

Allen smiled sadly, "Lenalee, you must go to your brother he needs you now." The Asian girl ran to them with tears in her eyes and hugged them both, "I'll never forget you Allen, Yu." The Asian man grunted after she left,"Bookman has been gone for a month now, you have to move on bakaUsagi." Allen pipped up, "Come with us and learn how to a bookman on your own, Mr. Grumpy here might even call you by your name one day, Lavi." Lavi wiped his face, nodded, and grabbed Allen's hand.

"Good now that that's settled, allow me to introduce myself. I am a demon serving a younger demon lord for all the souls I can eat, and you are all going to work with me and two shinigami.

* * *

At The Undertakers Shop

"Grell I sense excitement is headed our way. Heheee," giggled Undertaker as he pored Grell tea. "Do you think that's why my twin sister and your younger sister have recently traveled here?", asked Grell slightly curious. "Whenever Mell and Moon come out to play, a storm approaches.


	2. The History Of The Crow PT1

**Kanna: Welcome back! We missed so many update deadlines and now are story is far behind our schedule! TT_TT  
Raimi: It's sad! you can't even type up a chapter, but you expect to pass Creative Writing with flying colors. You might wanna lower your goals to just passing.  
Kanna: It's not like you help with anything other than plot twist and the original idea, I do all the work and carry all the burden.  
Raimi: Whatever, and shouldn't you be doing your homework now anyway?  
Kanna: Umm... *runs away*  
**

**!Diasclaimer!  
We do not nor have we ever owned any manga however the plot line is entirely mine. We also apologize in advance for the neko-allen but it will be explained.  
**

* * *

"Can you sense the crows power?", asked a tall silver haired woman with lime-green eyes. The stoic look on her face held no emotion but the glint in her eye seemed suspiciously playful. The shorter redhead behind her smirked at the sight and whispered, "I think we should visit our love-bird brothers soon, what do you think?"

The sun peered down on the two female reapers as they jumped across the buildings in such a graceful manner they appeared to dance on the very wind itself. Two blurs of red and white as they sped through the night.

* * *

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian greeted as he pushes open the elaborate Victorian gates of the newly restored Mansion. Tyki walks into the manors ground and immediately turns into a butterfly-man hybrid. His expansive dark-purple wings simply unfold from his back, his eyes start to glow, and he suddenly smells sweet and airy. Road steps forward in wonder of how translucent Tyki has become, but Lavi only notices the sudden change in his physical appearance. Tyki looks beautiful but his left hand started bleeding and a yellow pentagram, with a purple flame in the middle, appeared to have carved it's way onto his skin.

Sebastian pushes Lavi inside the manors grounds and his hammer immediately grows to the size of sledgehammer, his torn clothes mend themselves, his eyes start to glow, his physical appearance also becomes flawless, his teeth all sharpen into razors, and his posture straitens just a little. Lavi, shocked, fondles himself all over and then drags Allen and Kanda in, bringing Road in as well because she was resting on Allen's broad shoulder.

Kanda's eyes flashed pink and narrowed til they were slits, blue-black claws grew where his nails were supposed to be, a jet black tail ;with blue highlights; jutted from his lower back, ears to match the tail sprouted from his head as his side bangs grew so that they covered the place his old ears used to inhabit. His waist narrowed even further, his waist was a little wider than Lavi's but a little thinner than Allen, and he sprouted fangs. Kanda's left hand bled and a black pentagram with a black lotus carved it's way on his skin.

Allen's stark white hair grew to his mid-back, and his left eye glowed red and his right shined silver. Stark white cat ears, fangs, and a matching tail sprouted from his body. A glowing golden cat collar, with a small ebony bell, materialized on his neck and the most beautiful singing came out of his mouth. His cursed faded from burgundy to the same milky porcelain color of the rest of his skin, but hi nails grew into black claws with grey tips. Both of Allen's hands bled; on the left a grey pentagram with a black clock in the middle emerged, and on the right a golden pentagram with a black music note in the middle appeared. Crown clown presented itself and Allen's sword of exorcism manifested itself onto his back

Road's wild and unruly hair flattened down into beautiful violet waterfalls. Her scandalous black dress, resembles Allen's casual suite, grew to her knees, and then poofed out. Her bosom enlarged to the size of a full-blown teenager, as did her height. Road had grown to be a little taller than Lenalee, but still shorter than Allen. Red and pink swirled candles floated around her before being swallowed up into a black satchel that had materialized on her hip. Clear grey nails faded into manicured ebony nails, and the heels of her shoes jumped up quite a bit. On her left a yellow pentagram, with a blood-red candle, etched itself into her skin .

Sebastian then entered the manor grounds unaffected and mused; "I assume this is your first time entering a Devil's Playground, and with that thought I will show you to the training room. There you will learn to use your latent abilities by the end of the week." As they enter the mansion, Sebastian takes a pause;"Nice...The young lord may come down to watch you train every once in a while." With that he kept walking and lead them down two flights of stairs.

Road stopped clinging to Ciel just to reattach herself to Sebastian's arm. As she closed her eyes she started floating but Sebastian only glanced at her before continuing on. As the others wondered about her, she was experiencing the first premonition. When her eyes opened she chanted out, as if in a trance," The crow that sits high on his pedestal will meet its match in the form of a snake. Pleasure and Desire will meet once more..."Road grabs Sebastian's shoulders and floats in front of him,"...Will you mend your past or will the lovers quarrel continue?"As her feet lowered themselves back to the ground, her eyes returned from that husky faded look to the golden glowing, and she immediately reattaches to Allen.

Sebastian zones out for awhile but manages to shake himself out of his stupor. he leads them into a immensely large room, separated into four paths. The one on the far right was a rain forest , the on on the center right was a desert, the one on the center left was a lush green, grassland path, and the on the far left was an icy tundra. He told us to go where we felt best in order to reach our inner beast, and discover our new abilities. Sebastian looked at Allen predatorily and said;"There are books on reiki are in the library, call whenever your ready.", and with that he walked out.

Kanda snarled and punched Allen in the arm,"Your new boyfriend better know to change me back." Allen glared at him and yelled,"He's not my boyfriend! And obviously you don't really wanna change back because you would have said something earlier." Kanda scoffed and stalked deep into the rainforest path. Allen stomps, red faced and pouty, into the icy tundra path as Road runs unabashedly into the desert path. Tyki walks into the grassy plains of the third path just as Mell and Moon teleport into the room, kidnap Lavvi, and teleport out.

* * *

**Kanna: We know that this one was a lot shorter, but we really needed to update this so we could go back to**_** High School For Mutants  
**_**Raimi: We have plans that are being crushed by our non-negotiable schedules. It's been rough but the dream of reviews kept us at it, so don't disappoint me.  
Kanna: Yes. Please R&R**


End file.
